


100 Things #67 (Teen Titans)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [67]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #67 (Teen Titans)

The common room of Titans Tower West was deserted except for Raven. She sat cross legged on the couch and sipped her tea. The TV was off, instead her eyes moved quickly across the page as she absorbed the story unfolding before her. It wouldn't be long before the silence was broken by the return of one or more members of the team and she really wanted to finish her book before that happened. The peace and quiet required to concentrate was so rare in any place but her room that she reveled in it when it occurred. She spent too much time locked away to not give into the pleasure of being out without struggling to hold her emotions in check.


End file.
